


The World Is Too Much with Us

by Plainsong_451



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Avilio X Nero, M/M, 我也要去嗑古柯鹼了, 馬丁史柯西斯拍完紐約紐約太慘烈而嗑古柯鹼過量
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 美國高中校園AU。其實最早梗是來自《西城故事》，電影版畫風突兀到伯納多的棺材板都快壓不住了，〈Somewhere〉那首之前每次"He killed your brother!!!"都忍不住爆笑（笑點太奇怪）。所以想寫一個畫風更突兀的故事（腦洞更奇怪）。事情大概就從這裡每況愈下了。所以盡速避難。是個阿維里奧X尼祿的AU。
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti
Kudos: 4





	The World Is Too Much with Us

**Author's Note:**

> 這部捏了西城故事、英國之死．德洛依、My Chemical Romance的The Sharpest Lives、華茲華斯、It Follows、十二怒漢大審判……等謎樣的東西。（找找看！沒有獎品！）  
> 自白書：我寫同人並非出於偉大的目的，我扭曲了故事、角色，以滿足我的性幻想。當我承認這件事之後就只有天譴和版權可以傷害我了。

他張口要回應，但阿維里奧的手伸進他的大腿內側。心跳無法克制地猛然加快，尼祿愣住了──除此之外還能怎麼辦呢？尼祿不是那種三公里外就能看到飛來橫禍的人，他頂多擁有自己報應總有一天會落到頭上的意識──意識，永遠是意識到而不是知道。就像意識到弟弟正在疏遠，但不想知道弗拉特企圖搞死自己（兩次）、意識到學校裡有人盯上主流份子，但不知道那抹開戰的煙硝味會在畢業舞會爆發、意識到阿維里奧在背後看自己的眼神不對勁，但他不會去想那方面的事。他只會「等著一切煙消雲散」──靠。

時間：兩個小時前，地點：體育館。阿維里奧穿著突兀的深色長大衣走近等待的一行人。該遭報銷的音響流瀉陳腔濫調的情歌，擁擠舞台上的燈閃爍，自在的只有風雲人物、情侶和以為自己的高中生活有任何意義的可悲小人。克魯提奧去鎖門，其他人依約在體育館後面碰面，活像古柯鹼交易現場──只不過阿維里奧開了第一槍，然後今晚緊密的槍聲燦爛有如夏日的煙火連天。

上一輩迷信郊區對成長最安全，他們的孩子反而暴露在空曠處，遠離援助。尼祿開著車回到漆黑的屋裡，弗拉特在加護病房，爸媽不在。只有前廊的燈亮著，他打開自己房間的開關，跪在地上狂亂地翻找武器。櫃子上在童年擺放的聖母像就在抬頭的高度，裝電池的燭火搖曳錯誤的安心感，然後他才聽到門口的腳步。尼祿倏地站起剛好對上阿維里奧的槍口。死亡走向他，衣料上還濺著他朋友的血。

「克魯提奧死了。」

「嗯。」

「你殺了巴爾貝羅？」

「還有萬諾、沃爾貝、羅納多、戴爾托羅……都是我殺的。也是我讓弗拉特藥物過量，他應得的。你們都是應得的。」

潛台詞：阿維里奧的弟弟用一樣的方法死在他家。

尼祿把對方身上那件「我的另類羅曼史」樂團上衣揪得稀爛。

「混蛋，我那時相信你──」

「喔是嗎？你以為我上個月才轉來，但我認識你快一輩子了。我從國中開始承受你們有意或無意的鄙視，但沒有人記得，因為你們生來就漠不關心、受人歡迎、自以為了不起……」尼祿當然不會記得。他們根本是兩個世界的人。

手槍從對方下垂的手滑落，在地毯上啪答留下暗紅色。然後事情大概就從這裡開始變奇怪了。

尼祿還站著，但由觸摸的刺激讓他想跪下來。「搞什──」阿維里奧的手沒縮回去；他看到對方的眼睛睜大，棕色瞳孔裡有恨也有決心。

阿維里奧當初到底是什麼吸引他？尼祿看過對方欺騙、橇鎖、扒別人的信用卡，用盡各種辦法把想要的東西用到手；他也看過他回去叫自己那掛人離文弱的書呆子和游離分子遠一點，或者從超市掃了四盒鳳梨口味的Twinkies海綿蛋糕，那是他所能找到店裡最甜的東西。現在，他甚至看過他殺人，把子彈射進朋友的心臟。

「但你還是永遠不會懂那種痛苦，」阿維里奧開口。「當你喜歡上加害過你的人的痛苦。」

尼祿頓了兩拍。

終於他說：「證明給我看。」

自尊心連同外套、扯爛的襯衫、皮帶一起扔到地上，阿維里奧把他壓倒在自己從童年用到如今的床上，吻他；而他逐漸放開，像是鬆脫防衛的同時被逐漸收緊的慾望驅趕著，他絕望地摸上另一人清瘦的背，今天就是所有過去之事的末日。復仇的怪物從體內撕裂自己，阿維里奧加快紊亂的動作，瀕臨臨界點──尼祿再一次看進那雙蜜色的眼，錯覺得想哭。他的手勾到槍把，阿維里奧低頭，這次笑容裡沒有鋒芒：

「動手。」

他開槍，血從破裂的胸膛裡如一朵鮮艷盛開的玫瑰，線狀噴裂在眼前──連同黏稠細小的組織噴濺在牆上和他身體上。弗拉特，我幫你報仇了；他想，還有許許多多人。一個是坐在放學時間陽光下的青少年，大衣、黑色上衣、黑色窄管褲，高個子但總是駝背，百般無聊翻著書。他們當時才十幾歲出頭，尼祿只記得叫安傑羅什麼的，那個朝他跑過去的書呆子是另一回事，科技宅宅的名字是克魯提奧。當校園裡的混混冒出來找他們麻煩，他和萬諾視若無睹地從旁走過去。另一個是坐在另一張桌邊的轉學生，當尼祿拿著餐盤經過，新來的盯著他，直接、鋒利、安靜的視線搞得他很不安。他凝視對方的時間超過預期，反而勾起好奇。那誰？他忍不住問。那是阿維里奧．布魯諾，萬諾笑起來。現在他終於明白安傑羅/阿維里奧想死，而且總是從自己身上得到他想要的。

滑出的時候溫熱的體液從股間流下，床單上沾滿污穢。他不知那裏躺了多久才起來換衣服，清理，然後收拾行李。然後就只是收拾行李。收好的時候，他以為聽見夜鶯的叫聲，但陽光照進窗簾，天亮了。尼祿提著行李站在房間內，依稀看見窗台上剪影，一隻鳥踟躕片刻──終究飛走朝灰濛的天空而去。

他也將離去。自由等待著，只要他永遠離開。


End file.
